The Girl In The Woods
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: They all didn't believe Monkey's story, besides from a fear ridden Po. They should all have feared her. They all should have. One shot. Rated T for blood, language and some creepy themes!


**You know how on my profile I said I had the PoxTigress story planned out? Well, I lost the idea. Just kidding. I'm just having writer's block trying to get the first chapter down. So I'm doing what I sometimes used to do when I have writer's block: A one shot! And I'm making a scary one, for the sake of it. So please enjoy while I get my stuff straightened out for the story.**

"_**The Girl In The Woods" **-by Z Tiger_

"_The girl monkey cub sat in the basement, her eyes completely removed from her face, blood soaked, chains connected to her neck, singing, trying to make the pain stop. The man had left what seems like hours before, and cut off her legs bit, by bit, by bit. Trying to ignore the pain, she sang songs of hope, praying someone would help her. But no. They never... did._

_One night five Kung Fu Students camped out in the woods here, looking for a small party to get away from the stress of all the things they have to preform in school._

_The told each other stories, drank stolen sake from their master's cabinet, and two of them even ran off in the distance for a little fun. They were being normal partying kids. But the couple never came back._

_They searched and searched, but they were nowhere to be found. Frightened, a tiger of the group ran out to save them, and he dispappeared as well._

_Only 2 remained, two best friends. A tiger and a panda walked over to a small tree in the distance, and heard helpless singing._

_'Help me oh kid_

_Roaming in the woods_

_Try and to erase your sin_

_By helping someone good._

_For I'm nothing but a helpless soul,_

_waiting to die._

_The pain is so unbearable._

_I can only ask you..._

_Why?_

_Why did you do it?'"_

Po crawled to the edge of the campfire, creeped out by Monkey's myth. The rest of the Five besides Tigress were shivering and scared, and Tigress scowled.

Monkey kept on.

"_'Why mister, why?_

_How did you do it?_

_Was it something I did?_

_Do you not love me?'_

_The panda turned, only to see his friend dead in the back. He yelled, and turned around to hear the voice and a small rustling getting closer._

_'Why, mister? Why?'_

_The voice of the little girl kept on, and the panda nearly died of fright when he saw what was talking._

_For crawling in the distance, is the little tiger cub. Her arms, scratched completely up, barely are able to crawl her. She wails._

_'GO TO HELL, MISTER! PLEASE!'_

_Nobody knows what happened after that day, and nobody has roamed in the woods since, besides from a few..."_

Monkey eyes to the Five and Po, and continues,

"_...Others..."_

A long silence erupts from the stunned Five and Po, and Tigress is the first to roll her eyes.

"That is the STUPIDEST and least realistic story I've ever heard, Monkey."

Monkey looks to her. "You got something better?" "Yeah, Tigress!" "Shut up, Po."

Tigress gets up. "Nothing is so scary about a stupid myth of a non existent girl with no legs and her eyes cut out roaming this very forest, who's NOT going to kill us!"

Viper stops shivering. "I don't know, we're not as cold as you. That was _really_ scary to me." Crane wrapped his wings over himself. "Yeah, I was pretty creeped out too."

Tigress rolls her eyes, and Po looks to Monkey.

"I want to tell a story, Monkey!" Monkey smiles, and beckons Po on. Tigress rolls her eyes and sits down.

"This better be a good one, Po."

Po smiles wickedly and leans in front of the camp fire, and mutters,

"Have you ever heard of the story of... The noodle soup monster?" "Damn it, Po!"

Eventually, the Five and Po go to bed, and they all sleep well besides from one scared Po.

He hears a rustling in the bushes every five seconds from his imagination, and turns over and over in his place at least 100 times.

He eventually gets up and shakes Monkey awake. "Monkey." "Unh... What, Po?" "Are you sure that story that you said... You know, about that girl... It's fiction, right? Completely fake?" "Yeah, Po! It is! Now go to bed!" "I gotta pee, though. Can you check the woods?"

Monkey chuckles silently in a little plan to scare Po and gets up. He acts as annoyed as possible. "Fine, Po. I will check the woods."

Monkey gets into the woods, and once he's in complete dark, he hides in a bush. He's about to rustle it and yell about something, when he feels something warm drip down his shoulder.

The bushes rustle behind him.

"Will you free me, mister?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Po nearly pees himself, and all the Five get up on alert. They look to Po.

"What the hell was that?" Tigress yells. "It sounded like Monkey!" Viper excalims, and Po raises a shaky hand to the woods. "Monkey was checking the woods for a monster." "What?" "I asked him to check the woods for that little girl he was talking about!"

Tigress looked over to Po with her jaw dropped. "You asked Monkey to go into pure darkness to look for a monster that doesn't even fucking EXIST?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" "I'm sorry!"

"I'll get him. He's probably pranking us." Crane flies into the woods, and the Five and Po wait for a minute.

And another.

And another.

"I'm seriously going to pee myself any moment now." Po mutters, and a small hiss was heard and the Five jerk to where Viper is. Well, _was._

Po then actually pees a little. "Holy... crap..."

Mantis jumps to a nearby branch and yells, "HEY BUDDY, WHAT'S GOING ON?! YOU BETT-" A small sound of a leaf moving was heard.

It was just like in the story. A tiger and a panda.

"It's... just like... th-the..." "Calm down, Po. It's not the story." "But it's a tiger, and a panda, Tigress! Now do you believe Monkey?!" "No, I DON'T, PO. Just stay calm. It's probably some croc bandits."

Po then hears a rustling in from of him, and can barely stand he's shivering so much.

"Why mister, why?" Said a voice that sounded of years of hurt, I'm unable to tell of the chill this voice brought to Po or to anybody who has ecountered it before.

"Why did you do it?" "I-I-I-I-I-I didn't do anything!"

He can now see two small, bloodied paws crawl in front of him.

Then, the girl crawls out from the shadows, toward Po.

"Why did you kill me, sir?"

Po yells in his bed and jerks up, morning sunlight peeking through the window. Sweat beaded down his fur in large amounts.

"Just a dream... Ohhhhh... Worst nightmare ever."

He gets up and opens the door, and bows. "Morning, Master."

He gets no response and does not hear any of the others.

"Master?"

He looks up, and blood covers all the walls. And written in huge letters in front of him was a chilling message:

"WILL YOU PLAY WITH ME, MISTER?"

He nearly pees himself, and the door opens to see the little girl crawl out.

"Please?"

….

**Okay, I know that was stupid and not virtually scary at all, I just wanted to write something to get myself out of block for the PoxTigress story. But until next time, please review. It would help a lot. See ya!**


End file.
